Armaros
Armaros is one of the seven fallen angels. He was a friend of Enoch, and came to love humans when Enoch described them to him long ago. When he fell on Earth, he lost his voice, now unable to pronounce words. Story Chapter 02: The Tower As Enoch is about to enter The Tower, all seven Grigori - including Armaros - appear before him. This is likely an illusion cast by Sariel immediately after his first fight with Enoch. Armaros welcomes Enoch with his trademark scream. Chapter 07: The Cry of Armaros When Enoch arrives in Armaros' show room, Armaros appears on scene and starts dancing without paying attention to Enoch. Then the lights go out, enabling Armaros to change into his Watcher Armor; then he battles Enoch seriously. Enoch inflicts considerable damage to Armaros' armor, but their fight is interrupted by Belial, who kidnaps Nanna and uses her as bait to lure Enoch into The Darkness. Despite the Archangels' warning, Enoch dives into the Darkness in an attempt to save Nanna. Armaros tries to follow him but can't, and is left alone weeping in his show room, overcome with grief from Enoch's selflessness. Chapter 08: Belial's Temptation Armaros remains weeping over Enoch's fall into the Darkness. Lucifel persuades him to go and save Enoch, and the Archangels give their blessing to Armaros so that he may descend into the Darkness. Renewed with determination, Armaros proceeds. At some point, he encounters Nanna unconscious and witnesses Ishtar's unsoiled soul entering Nanna. He and Lucifel also learn that Belial is "sleeping". After some searching, Armaros finally encounters Enoch, completely consumed by the Vileness and wearing the Dark Armor. After a hectic battle, Armaros completely destroys Enoch's Dark Armor, however, this angers Belial, who unleashes the vileness on them. Lucifel intervenes, bringing Enoch out of danger, but leaves Armaros to be consumed, shouting with despair. Chapter 9: Enoch's Indecision Armaros, or an illusion of him, appears as part of a test Enoch must undergo to rid himself of the vileness that infected him while in the Darkness. Chapter 11: Semyaza's Dream Armaros return when Enoch defeats Azazel. Azazel attempts to transform even further, but his persistence to fight Enoch offends Belial who sends Dark Armaros to annihilate Azazel. Enoch is able to inflict considerable damage to Dark Armaros, but Armaros manages to destroy both Enoch's armor and weapons, leaving him unable to defeat Dark Armaros. However, Ishtar intervenes by throwing Enoch an Arch, and with the help of Uriel, Enoch finishes off Dark Armaros. Before disappearing, Armaros manages to thank Enoch for putting him out of his misery. Trivia *It is hinted that Armaros might be still alive, since a scene after the credits and after Lucifel's lines of dialog, shows the Water Nephilim, Armaros's son, swimming peacefully in the abyss. *The manga states Armaros is unique among the Grigori since he was not a Watcher. He simply befriended Enoch and became fascinated about humans. Gallery Armaros_in_the_manga1.png|Armaros in the manga Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Grigori